Waldfee
by MoonG
Summary: Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Kai yang seorang peri hutan. Kaisoo AU T (soon to be M(aybe)) EXO Yaoi and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Kai yang seorang peri hutan.

Kaisoo | AU | T (soon to be M(aybe)) | EXO | Yaoi |

 _Please noted that this is only a prolog._

Hari itu cukup cerah dan temperatur udara terasa sejuk. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan bingkai bulat membuka jendela kamarnya membiarkan udara pagi masuk, Ia tidak tampak begitu bahagia, sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas panjang pagi ini. Wajahnya pun tampak tak bersemangat, seperti sedang gusar. Ia segera beranjak dari jendela tersebut dan keluar dari kamarnya, dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas dipundaknya. Kakinya melangkah ke ruang makan, dimana sarapan telah tertata diatas meja dan ada seorang ibu paruh baya sedang mengelap jendela tak jauh dari sana. Rumah ini besar, dan cukup mewah, tak heran mengapa ada seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang dipekerjakan untuk bersih-bersih.

" kyungsoo, silakan sarapan." Ucap ibu itu pada Kyungsoo.

" tidak sempat, kalau aku sarapan nanti terlambat. Sekolah ku jauh." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus, ia lalu meneguk segelas air.

" nyonya dan tuan sudah berpesan supaya tuan makan, apalagi mereka sedang pergi jadi saya dipercaya—"

" kalau aku makan aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah, kenapa? salahkan rumah besar ini. sudah bagus-bagus tinggal di tengah kota lalu pindah ke rumah yang dekat perbukitan begini, dikelilingi hutan. Rumah tetangga saja 50 meter dari sini." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan ibu tersebut yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk dijok belakang mobil menuju sekolahnya, ia pergi kesekolah dengan diantar supir keluarga mereka. Memang tidak banyak yang berubah, pergi dan pulang sekolah naik mobil, hidup berkecukupan, rumah besar dan menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sempurna, hanya saja perbedaan terletak pada lokasi rumah mereka. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat mengedepankan karier mereka dan dengan kesuksesan yang mereka gapai, keluarganya hidup berkecukupan bahkan lebih, rumah mereka berada didaerah Gangnam, ditengah kota dan akses kemanapun dengan mudah. Tapi sudah seminggu ini mereka pindah dan menetap di villa—mewah— karena alasan kesehatan Kyungsoo. Dia punya penyakit pernapasan dan udara ditengah kota tidak baik untuknya, sehingga orang tuanya memilih pindah ke villa perbukitan di tepi kota Seoul. Butuh 20 menit naik mobil untuk sampai ke pusat kota dari villa tersebut.

Hal itu bukannya membuat Kyungsoo senang, ia malah membencinya. Rumah mereka begitu jauh dan dikelilingi banyak pohon, selain itu karena didekat bukit jadi dibelakang rumahnya sudah hutan. Ia tidak bisa lagi pergi kerumah teman-temannya sesuka hati, atau sekedar pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan sendiri. Dan lagi ia terpaksa melewatkan sarapan agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Ia benci makan di mobil jadi sampai disekolah ia selalu kelaparan dan tidak fokus belajar. Sesampainya di sekolah Kyungsoo langsung turun dan disambut teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"pagi Soo"

"mhm pagi"

"kau makin kurus soo. Baru juga seminggu tidak sarapan"

"bisa tidak jangan bahas itu? Kau menyebalkan baek"

" ehe~ maaf deh. Memangnya rumah mu sejauh apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana kalau berkunjung kesana? Boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Lagi pula dia kesepian disana, orang tuanya sibuk dan dia tinggal ditepi hutan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ajak Chanyeol, Suho, dan Sehun!" Baekhyun tertawa-tawa bahagia. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

* * *

"selamat datang Kyungsoo" wanita paruh baya yaitu ahjumma Jung menyambut Kyungsoo yang turun dari mobil. Ketika pulang begini mood Kyungsoo lebih baik daripada saat pergi sekolah dipagi hari. Karena sekolahnya pulang jam sangat sore jadi Kyungsoo nampak begitu lelah.

"ibu dan ayah mana?" tanyanya.

"mereka belum bisa pulang. Mungkin mereka akan tiba disini 2-3 hari lagi" jawab ahjumma Jung.

"begitu ya, ahjumma tolong siapkan makanan ya, teman ku mau berkunjung."

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo pun segera naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Ia langsung membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur tanpa berganti baju. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang terang karena lampu. Baru saja mau bangun dari posisinya, tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya padam.

"aisshh!" gumamnya kesal, sepertinya seluruh listrik dirumah juga padam. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan menyalakan flash light.

"ahjumma, kenapa listriknya padam?"

"sepertinya sikring nya jatuh, harus dinaikan lagi."

"dimana sikringnya?"

"ada di gardu kecil halaman belakang, biar saya suruh pak Choi yang membetulkannya"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, "tidak bisa, pak Choi sudah ku suruh menjemput teman ku yang mau berkunjung. Ah! Yasudah aku saja yang perbaiki" ucapnya

"hati-hati Kyungsoo , mohon maaf ahjumma tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Gardunya cukup tinggi"

"iya, iya"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke halaman belakangnya hari juga sudah gelap, berhubung jarak rumah tetangga jauh jadi keadaan benar-benar gelap karena tak ada bias lampu. Gardu yang dimaksud tidak jauh tapi benar-benar berada di ujung halaman sehingga sudah dekat dengan hutan. Kotak sikringnya lumayan tinggi dan ada anak tangga yang harus dipanjat. Kyungsoo segera memanjat tangga itu untuk menaikan sikringnya, ketika ia hendak naik kakinya terpeleset di anak tangga yang licin.

"Ah!" ia sudah siap merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah. Anehnya itu tidak terjadi dan ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dikeadaan gelap gulita Kyungsoo kebingungan, badannya seperti ditopang sesuatu. Ia berusaha menggapai handphonenya yang terpelanting tapi terlalu jauh dan diluar jangkauannya. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya sesak dan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas.

" Ngh" ia ingin berteriak tolong tapi tidak bisa. Ia mulai sesak dan astma-nya kambuh ini pasti karena ia terkejut saat akan jatuh tadi. Disaat seperti ini ia butuh inhaler tapi sekarang benda itu tidak bersamanya. " Ngh! Hh!" ia sudah pasrah dan hampir pingsan, namun tiba-tiba bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, bibir seseorang. Entah siapa, tapi pemilik bibir itu yang menopang tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman, atau tepatnya orang itu berusaha memberi Kyungsoo napas buatan. Perlahan-lahan napas Kyungsoo mulai normal dan ia diam membeku ketakutan, seseorang baru saja menciumnya ditengah kegelapan.

CTIK!

Sikring digardu berbunyi dan listrik kembali menyala, membawa cahaya lampu kembali menerangi. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat orang yang sedang memangkunya. Orang itu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"kau tidak apa-apa? Lain kali hati-hati dong, untung aku sedang lewat!" ucap orang itu. Kyungsoo masih diam lalu meraba-raba tanah mencari handphonenya. Orang itu berpenampilan aneh. Kulitnya tidak seputih Kyungsoo, rambutnya berwarna coklat hazzle, matanya teduh dan bibirnya tebal berwarna merah muda. Ia tidak menggunakan pakaian dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, ia mengenakan sebuah kalung dengan pendant berbentuk segitiga, kakinya tidak beralas dan dikepalanya ada mahkota dari tanaman sulur dan bunga-bunga kecil, dan paling aneh ada semacam sayap tipis yang transparan dipundaknya.

"hei kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi. Kyungsoo kaget dan segera berdiri.

"siapa kau!"

"aku? Nama ku Kai"

"bukan nama mu, maksud ku kau itu siapa dan apa!"

"aku Kai. Dan aku, um... peri? "

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "jangan memberiku ucapan tidak masuk akal. Apa yang kau lakukan dihalaman rumah ku!? Dan ya-yang tadi itu... apa-apaan maksudnya!"

"kan aku sudah bilang aku kebetulan lewat. Lagi pula kau sepertinya kesulitan bernapas jadi aku memberimu napas buatan." Jawab Kai tak berdosa. Kyungsoo kesal membuat pipi gempalnya terlihat imut. "kau marah ya? Haha lucu tuh" ucap Kai malah tertawa.

"Kau!" baru saja Kyungsoo akan menendang Kai, tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun menggema

"Kyungsoooo~~ kami datang!"

"eh? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah rumahnya. Kai tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan berbisik kepadanya. " Kyungsoo? Aku akan datang lagi ya " lalu menghilang kedalam hutan.

"Kai...?" kyungsoo pun kebingungan mencari Kai yang menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah lalu bergegas masuk ke rumah.

 _"peri hutan... kah?"_

* * *

TBC? OR DELETE?

* * *

Hi! i'm new here. cerita ini murni ide MoonG, memang ceritanya agak pasaran tapi kalau plotnya sama dengan cerita lain aku bukan memplagiat/ mengcopy nya. itu murni ketidak sengajaan. karena masih baru juga aku minta maap ya kalau banyak loopholes nya ini ff ^^;

Ripiu plis ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Kaisoo | AU | T (soon to be M(aybe)) | EXO | Yaoi | OOC | don't like don't read, thank you |

* * *

"Soo kau darimana? kami sudah datang kok tidak disambut!" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan imutnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah dari halaman belakang pun hanya memberi senyuman. Teman-temannya sudah datang,Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho.

"maaf, tadi aku ada di halaman belakang. Selamat datang ya. Ayo kita makan malam dulu" ajak Kyungsoo.

"rumah mu jauh juga ya, aku kira baek Cuma melebih-lebihkan saat bercerita tentang betapa jauhnya rumah baru mu" ucap Chanyeol. Suho dan Sehun lebih memilih melihat-lihat.

"wah diluar banyak pohon. Dibelakang itu sudah hutan ya? Hm...dekat dengan bukit juga, pasti pemandangannya bagus. Tapi horror ya dekat hutan begini, jadi seperti di film" komentar Suho.

"hyung jangan bicara begitu!"

"Sehun kau takut ya? Kkkk"

"iya memang sudah hutan, ayo makan. Setelah itu aku akan ajak kalian melihat-lihat sedikit" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan mulai melahap makanannya ditemani pembicaraan ringan. Kyungsoo merasa senang, ruang makan rumahnya tak pernah seceria ini. Kehadiran mereka telah mengusir rasa kesepian yang ia rasakan.

* * *

"Kai dari mana saja kau?"

"oh kau rupanya, bikin kaget saja. Aku habis jalan-jalan seperti biasa"

Seorang pemuda menatap Kai kesal. Pemuda itu bertubuh lebih kecil dibanding Kai, namun penampilannya tidak begitu beda jauh. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat keemasan, dilehernya ada sebuah kalung dengan pendant seperti anak panah dari emas, dikepalanya ada mahkota yang terbuat dari sulur pohon yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang sehingga bercahaya. Bedanya, pemuda ini menggunakan pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak seperti Kai yang setengah telanjang. Selain itu sayapnya lebih indah daripada milik Kai.

"kenapa kau tidak membawa ku?"

"Taemin-ah, memangnya aku pengasuh mu harus kemanapun bersama mu. Haishh kau ini mau sampai kapan menempel padaku?" ucap Kai pada pemuda itu, ada nada khwatir dalam ucapan Kai.

"memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah lama berteman—"

"Taemin, dengar aku. Kau itu adalah penerus dari pelindung hutan ini. Karena kau adalah pangeran hutan. Sedangkan aku Cuma peri biasa yang tinggal disini. Kalau kau terus mengikuti ku yang hanya bermain seharian, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi hutan ini nantinya. Kita memang bersahabat dan akan selamanya bersama, tapi jangan lupakan tugas mu"

Kai memegang pundak Taemin, membuatnya hanya terdiam karena ucapan Kai. Menyadari suasana menjadi kaku, Kai segera melapaskan pegangannya.

" ah aku malah menceramahi mu, sudahlah ayo Taemin-ah" ajak Kai lagi

" Kai, kau bau manusia." Ucap Taemin heran, "kau tidak mendekati mereka kan!? Mereka itu berbahaya!"

" bau manusia? Hm... entahlah? Dekat tidak yah?" ucap Kai membuat Taemin tambah khawatir.

" Kai aku serius, manusia itu kejam, mereka merusak hutan bahkan mungkin saja bisa meratakan bukit ini. Mereka bisa merobek sayap mu dan—"

"hei hei tenang saja, kau ini memangnya ibu ku? Manusia tidak seburuk itu kok, mereka menarik" jawab Kai enteng membuat Taemin merengut.

"tapi Kai!"

"iya iya jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat mereka lagi deh"

Taemin menghela napas panjang, mereka pun terus terbang beriringan dan masuk kedalam hutan semakin jauh.

* * *

" barang kalian banyak, bawa apa saja sih?" tanya kyungsoo, sambil menggiring kawan-kawannya ke lantai atas sesudah selesai makan malam.

"soalnya kan kami berkunjung saat malam, jadi bawa baju juga, dan karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menginap! Hehe" ucap Baekhyun sumrigah. Alih-alih memasang wajah terkejut, Kyungsoo tetap memasang wajah datarnya, memang baekhyun ini selalu kelewat ceria.

" barang kalian simpan dikamar tamu saja, kita mainnya di kamar ku"

"yes!"

"ah tunggu aku hyung!" rengek Sehun yang kesusahan membawa tasnya, entah apa yang dia bawa sampai tasnya terlihat penuh sesak.

Setelah meletakan barang dikamar tamu dan melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah, mereka pun duduk di karpet halus nan empuk dilantai kamar Kyungsoo. Yah namanya juga anak jaman sekarang, bukannya berkomunikasi satu sama lain tetapi malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang bermain game menggunakan tv dan game console milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sedang ber-selca ria, sementara Suho sibuk memainkan hp nya, dan Kyungsoo memilih membaca majalah ditangannya.

" kimchi~" ucap Baekhyun ber-aegyo masih sibuk memotret dirinya.

" ya! Kenapa kalian jadi sibuk sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menutup majalah ditangannya.

" habisnya tidak tau mau melakukan apa, iyakan, Hun?" ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan Sehun, mata keduanya tak lepas dari layar tv.

" Soo jangan ngomel dong~ ayo sini selca selca~" ajak Baekhyun yang ditolak mentah oleh Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk.

" oh iya benar juga, bagaimana kalau besok kita menjelajah?" ucap Suho yang membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"menjelajah? Ke?"

"hutan! Percuma kan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan? Tidak usah masuk terlalu dalam, yang penting menikmati pemandangan dan udara segar." Jelasnya.

"ho, boleh juga" celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kegirangan, " wah Suho cerdas! Iya Soo ayo besok menjelajah!ya ya?"

"ahh andwaeyo! Aku tidak mau dihutan banyak nyamuk hyung" rengek Sehun

" bagaimana Soo?" tanya Suho memastikan, Kyungsoo masih diam, menyelam kedalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

 _"siapa kau!"_

 _"aku? Nama ku Kai"_

 _"bukan nama mu, maksud ku kau itu siapa dan apa!"_

 _"aku Kai. Dan aku, um... peri? "_

* * *

" Hutan? Peri... hutan?" gumam Kyungsoo teringat kejadian aneh tadi sore.

"YA! Jawaban mu apa soo? Jangan melamun saja." ucap Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

" a-ah iya boleh. Tapi aku belum pernah kesana jadi aku tidak yakin kalau aman. Mungkin saja ada binatang buas atau tumbuhan beracun—"

" kau ini terlalu banyak baca buku IPA ya -_-?"ucap Chanyeol, " tenang saja, seperti kata Suho hyung, kita tidak perlu masuk ke hutan begitu jauh, dipinggiran saja cukup kok".

Kyungsoo mengangguk, yah sepertinya mau mengatakan tidak pun teman-temannya ini akan bersikeras dan menyeretnya kedalam hutan besok pagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjangnya dan masih terjaga, kamarnya terasa jauh lebih tenang setelah teman-temannya pergi untuk tidur. Ia memandang inhaler yang tergeletak dinakas samping tempat tidur.

" ah gara-gara benda ini tidak aku bawa mahluk aneh itu malah—ugh " Kyungsoo memandang dendam kearah inhaler tak berdosa dan tak tau apa-apa itu(?).

" yang tadi itu manusia atau hantu? Atau... apa katanya, peri?" gumamnya,

" ah masa bodoh, mungkin aku Cuma berhayal. Gara-gara pindah ke rumah yang jauh ini aku jadi mulai gila." Sambungnya lagi lalu menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur.

" nama orang itu... Kai, ya?"

Kyungsoo meraba bibirnya, kering. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu, kesal, penasaran dan juga deg deg-an setiap kali mengingat apa yang dialaminya tadi sore bersama mahluk yang mengakui diri bernama Kai. Lama terdiam dengan pikirannya rasa kantuk pun mulai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK!

"Soo! Kajja! We are going deep into the wood!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar Soo yang malang dengan bringas. Dan jangan lupakan kalimat bahasa Inggrisnya yang kental dengan logat Korea.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk dan memakai kacamata lalu melirik ke jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8 pagi. Ia pun langsung angkat dari posisinya dan bergegas bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo tak pernah terlambat dalam apapun, termasuk bangun tidur. Namun tadi malam ia sulit tidur dan sepertinya waktu tidurnya juga kurang. Oh salahkan seseorang yang mengaku bernama Kai, yang membuat pikiran Kyungsoo penuh ditambah janjinya yang akan datang lagi menemui Kyungsoo.

" tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya, " dan berhentilah menggedor pintu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh,"ppali Soo!".

Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun, menunggu Kyungsoo didepan kamarnya dengan setia. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo pun keluar dan mereka segera turun untuk makan bersama.

" kalian sudah siap?" tanya Suho, bagaimana pun, kelihatannya Cuma Suho yang mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan diantara sekawan ini.

" Siap!" jawab Baekhyun ceria—seperti biasa

" kyungsoo, inhaler mu sudah?"

" sudah. Jangan khawatir astma ku tidak akan kambuh dengan mudah."

"mhm baiklah, ayo kita berangkat"

Mereka pun berjalan kehutan melalui halaman belakang villa, ahjumma Jung menatap punggung mereka dari teras belakang. Berharap Kyungsoo dan temannya baik-baik saja dan tidak berkeliaran terlalu jauh.

"woah woah!" seru Suho, "benarkan, pasti pemandangannya indah"

"jangan berlebihan hyung kita baru jalan 20 meter dari halaman rumah" ucap Sehun nampak risih dengan serangga hutan, terutama nyamuk.

" Baekhyun, foto-foto! Ayo semua kita foto" seru Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan segera mengeluarkan Action camera miliknya.

Mereka semua mendekatkan diri dan tersenyum, senyum yang manis. Yah meskipun Cuma berlatarkan pepohonan.

"ada aliran air. Sepertinya ada sungai disekitar sini" ucap Kyungsoo

" ide bagus, ayo kita ke sungai. Pasti airnya dari bukit ini" ajak Suho yang sudah berlari kecil menuju sumber air.

" aku juga mau duduk dan merendam kaki" ucap Sehun. "ah kau ini lembek hun" sambung Chanyeol yang juga menyusul Suho.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya yang sudah duluan menyusul Suho. Udara didalam hutan memang segar, dan sejujurnya sedikit lembab. Kyungsoo bukan tak suka udara segar, ia menyukainya karena dengan begitu dadanya tak perlu sesak. Namun ia lebih tidak suka sendiri. Tinggal jauh dari teman-temannya membuat Kyungsoo kesepian. Ia tak enak hati mau menyuruh teman-temannya datang terus menerus, selain itu orang tuanya pun tak mengijinkannya untuk keluar rumah terlalu sering selain urusan sekolah atau ada hal penting.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah pepohonan, sepertinya dia sudah lama terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga teman-temannya sudah tidak terlihat. Ia pun berjalan untuk menyusul mereka.

"ya! Baekhyun? Kalian dimana? Aish hutan ini kenapa pohonnya tumbuh berdekatan sekali—"

Ia mulai bingung berjalan kearah mana, tak dapat menemukan sosok teman-temannya Kyungsoo tetap berjalan meski ia juga tak tau kemana arah yang ia , semak-semak, batang pohon patah, dan bebatuan menjadi pemandangan yang ia lihat dari tadi. Kyungsoo memilih berhenti dan duduk di sebuah batang pohon besar yang patah dan tergeletak ditanah.

"rasanya aku sudah lama berjalan kenapa tidak ketemu dengan mereka juga. Mana mungkin sejauh itu kan?" gumamnya. " jangan-jangan aku tersesat? Ahhh sial"

Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun atau Suho, tapi tidak ada sinyal yang diterima hpnya. Ah ini juga salah satu kenapa dia benci tinggal jauh dari kota, karena tidak ada sinyal dan itu merepotkan.

" Ah! Aku tidak sepayah itu sampai bisa tersesat dihutan dibelakang rumah ku sendiri. Kyungsoo pakai otak mu!" Kyungsoo merengut, padahal tadi dia Cuma tertinggal sedikit dibelakang teman-temannya dan sekarang bisa terpisah sendiri.

"aish bodohnya, aku tidak memberi tanda jalan yang sudah ku lewati. Sekarang bagaimana aku kembali?" gerutunya lagi.

Merasa udara disekitarnya mulai panas dan sulit menarik napas Kyungsoo segera merogoh sakunya dan memakai inhaler yang dia bawa.

" aah untung aku membawanya kali ini. Kenapa astma ku jadi mudah kambuh, sepertinya aku harus—"

"waah benda apa itu yang kau simpan ke mulutmu?" sebuah suara yang pernah didengarnya membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan menjatuhkan inhalernya.

"K-Kai!?" ucapnya kaget, pasalnya tadi ia hanya sendiri dan Cuma terdengar suara gesekan daun maupun kicauan burung. Bagaimana mungkin Kai sudah ada didepannya tanpa menimbulkan suara?

"oh? Kau ingat namaku ya? Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai tak percaya.

Angin bertiup membuat dedaunan kering terbang dan dahan pohon bergesekan. Rambut coklat Hazzle kai bergerak ditiup angin.

" kau! S-sedang apa kau disini!?"

"hm... harusnya aku yang tanya. Kau kenapa ada ditengah hutan begini?"

"t-tengah hutan? Mana mungkin! Tepat disana itu masih halaman belakang rumah ku kok!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pepohonan yang ia lewati tadi.

" haha.. tidak perlu seperti marah begitu bicaranya nanti napas mu habis...haha" ucap Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang emosian.

"Kau!"

" aku tau, pasti kau tersesat kan, Kyungsoo? Ini sudah jauh dari rumah mu lho"

" ya bisa dibilang tersesat sih... kau sendiri kenapa berkeliaran dihutan tidak pakai baju?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran terhadap Kai.

"karena aku peri, aku sudah bilang kan?"

"peri? Tidak masuk akal! Kau ini manusia kan? Jangan-jangan hantu bukit. Atau aku Cuma berimajinasi. Ya pasti Cuma imajinasi"

"tidak percaya juga? Aku memang peri kok. Dan bukan imajinasi. Sini"

Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu melepas kacamata miliknya.

"apa-apaan!?" ucap Kyungsoo emosi dan mencengkram tangan Kai yang masih didekat wajahnya.

"kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata ini" ucap Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Hah!?"

Kai tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan dan menutup matanya.

"ffuuhh" Kai meniup mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "sudah! Hehe"

"apa? Apanya?apa-apaan!?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal memukul tangan Kai

"sekarang kau bisa lihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata, tapi yah tidak lama sih efeknya, nanti juga akan hilang sendiri. Ini kacamata mu"

"eh? benar penglihatan ku tidak kabur lagi"

"maaf ya itu Cuma sementara, tapi kalau kau ingin mata mu kembali normal seutuhnya aku akan minta bantuan teman ku Taemin" ucap Kai

"tidak ini sudah cukup, terimakasih Kai"

"eh? Iya sama-sama. Hei anginnya mulai kencang, Soo. Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Biar aku antar"

"baiklah"

Kai pun berjalan didepan Kyungsoo layaknya penunjuk jalan. Kyungsoo menatap langit diantara celah-celah pepohonan. Tanpa ia sadari langit yang cerah sudah ditutupi awan kelam dan pepohonan bergoyang ditiup angin kencang, sepertinya akan turun hujan yang deras.

* * *

" Semuanya! Ini gawat! Kyungsoo tidak ada!" ucap Baekhyun panik membuat Suho,Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih bermain air disungai menoleh bersamaan.

"sudah kau cari benar-benar?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk kuat.

" hm, thepertinya akan hujan hyung" ucap Sehun lalu angkat dari posisinya.

"mungkin dia sudah kembali ke rumah duluan"

"tidak yeol! Dia hilang sejak kita kemari! Aku juga sudah kembali kerumah tadi dan dia tidak ada!"

" kalau begitu kita harus cari dia, sebentar lagi akan hujan kita harus bergerak cepat!" ucap Suho yang disetujui mereka semua.

Mereka pun segera pergi dari sungai itu dan mencari Kyungsoo dengan masuk kedalam hutan, berjalan semakin dekat ke kaki bukit.

"tunggu kami Soo" gumam Suho yang khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena lalai melindungi teman-temannya, padahal semua ini adalah idenya sendiri.

* * *

" itu rumah mu" ucap Kai didepan Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk halaman belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Iya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lega melihat rumahnya sudah didepan mata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hello^^ finally 2nd chapter. Big big thanks to **nstplw** untuk review-nya yang sangat membantu buat aku yang baru dan masih newbie ini ^^~

yang udah ripiu makasih ^^ for silent readers too, thanks ^^

mungkinkah ini cukup membosankan? maaf ^^; aku mau buat Kyungsoo tipe yang jual mahal jadi nggak bikin skinship yang berat-berat dulu. maaf kalau chapter ini banyak typo dan as always sorry for any loopholes~ i'll fix it to improve the story.

 **Tighten your seatbelt because next chapter we're going full fantasy! ^^**

 **P.S.** Taemin aku jadiin rival Kyungsoo xD, dan Soo itu untuk Kyungsoo bukan mbak-mbak dari lapak sebelah :)) untuk yang patah semangat ingat aja "KAISOO ALWAYS SAILING 88 + 12 = 100 COMPLETE"


End file.
